Christmas Punishment
by pooky11602
Summary: Harry punishes Ginny because of what she's wearing; Ginny punishes Harry back...  What's his punishment?  Lemon, WAFF.  My first Harry Potter FanFiction!  Be nice cuz I brought the naughty!  Please R&R!


A man in his early twenty's stood up from his place on the floor. Looking at the Douglas Fir, then looking at the ornament he had just removed from the container; trying to find the perfect spot to hang it. Finding it close to the top, he hung and stood back; sliming at his work. Yes he could've done it the easy way, using his wand and letting the ornaments find themselves a spot on the tree, but it always made him feel like he accomplished something doing it the muggle way. All that was left was the star to be placed at the top of the tree. He smiled as look at it. _'I'll let Ginny do the honors; It's always her favorite part…'_ At the thought of his wife, he looked down at the small ring of gold on his left hand. It was his father's band and he treasured it; along with the set that his wife wore, which was also his mother's. He had heard that some women wanted their own ring when it came time to be engaged but his Ginny wouldn't have it; she was honored to wear something that was so special to him. Feeling the tickle in his throat, he swallowed hard to get rid of the tears that threatened to fall.

This past May marked the sixth anniversary of the Dark Lord's demise. In those six years, a lot had happened to him and his surrogate family. Fred, along with Remus and Tonks were laid to rest within the first days following the battle. Christmas that year was very subdued; especially since one of the twin boys were no longer with them. After Christmas that year though, everyone started to come around. Within the following years, he had married the woman of his dreams, his best mate married his best friend and he had become an uncle; two times over in fact. Never in his life did he think that he would have a family that would love him unconditionally like the Weasleys.

In his musings he didn't see his wife come in the door nor did he notice the sneak attack she was about to give him. She ran up behind him and pounced on him. Harry didn't noticed till the last second, turned and was collided by his fiery redheaded wife. He caught her and spun her around, both of them laughing to their hearts content. When they finally stopped, she had a pout on her face.

"You know it's never fair that I can never sneak up on you…"

He chuckled and kissed her sweetly on her lips. "I'm sorry love, I'm afraid that that ability hasn't left me."

She nodded and circled her arms around his neck. Kissing him she let him know that it was okay and that she didn't mind. She stood back and looked behind him and saw a nearly completed tree. She squealed as she ran towards the tree looking at it in glee. "I see you decorated while I was gone. "

He laughed at her antics; even though she was a year younger than he, she still acted like a five year old. "Yes I did but I left the best part for you to do." He said nodding his head over to where he placed the star on the couch. She giddily ran over to the star and picked it up. Running back over to the tree she stood up onto the step ladder to easily put the star up on the tree.

As she was completing her task, he walked over to admire the view she was giving him. She had worn a black mini skirt with a green sweater today and it was making him want to enjoy his wife more. He quickly walked over to her as she was bending slightly to reach the top of the tree. He ran his hands up her legs teasingly and stopped at her bare bum. Hearing her moan out a soft version of his name, he smiled and began to tease her orally. "So I see you wore something skimpy under this incredibly short skirt today…" He said as he caressed up and down the crease of her ass; feeling the slight material of her undies. "A thong I see… Let me see what color you decided…" He raised her skirt up to reveal crimson red to his vision. He smiled as he began to nip and lick her ass as his hand began rub idly up and down the material. "Red my dear? That's a little risqué I do believe. What made you dress so sexy today?" She could only moan and he found her button at the front of her slit. Rubbing it through her undies he began to talk again. "I think you should be punished for wearing something this revealing out in public my love. Now how can I go about this?" She moaned a little more loudly this time; clearly turned on by his dirty talk. "Hmm… I could tease you like I'm doing now…." He said as he pulled the fabric to the side and started to enter her with one of his fingers; already she was wet and ready.

She screamed in delight. Dropping her head down onto her arms, he heard a muffled, "Please Harry…"

He smiled again as he pulled out and entered her with another finger, plowing into her with two. "…Or I can stop and let you earn it…" With that he took his dripping fingers from her equally wet core and stepped back. Ginny screamed her frustration as she stumbled down from the ladder and attacked him with kisses. It was passionate and crazed from the start. Ginny already had her tongue down his throat by the time Harry realized she had pounced him; surprising him for the first time. He smiled into the kiss but soon he took over. His hands finding purchase at the bottom of her sweater. Pulling it up and over her head, he began to run his hands up and down her exposed skin.

Ginny had been unbuttoning his shirt when her sweater was pulled from her body. She hands immediately came back to his shirt and decided that it took too much concentration to unbutton them all, she ripped the shirt off of him. He didn't seem to mind as he pulled his arms from the shirt and continued to kiss his way down her neck, his hands finding the clasps that held her bra in place. She moaned as his lips started to suckle on her neck, her hands finding his belt. Quickly unfastening it, she unbuttoned and slid the zipper down on his jeans. Sliding down to her knees she pulled his jeans down effectively freeing his ragging erection.

Harry groaned as Ginny took him into her mouth. God did she have a way with that tongue of hers. He felt her start to caress his heavy sac and saw her tease herself with the other. He decided to play a little game. "Nuh uh Gin. I want to see both hands; remember you're being punished…" He almost laughed at the look she gave him; almost.

With her hand now free from her weeping sex, she wound it around her husband's girth and began to slide it up and down it along with her mouth. She loved how much he gasped and groaned. "Merlin Gin! That feels so good!" She felt his hands caress her hair; she knew what was coming next. Within a few minutes of her slow torture, he had had enough. He began to slowly fuck her mouth. With nothing left for her hands to do, she slowly started to creep her hands back down to her engorged clit when he stopped and said again, "Hands up Gin…" She was getting so mad at him. So with nothing else to hold onto, she grabbed his ass and sucked for all she was worth.

Harry couldn't hold it anymore. He let out a long groan mixed with her name as he emptied himself inside Ginny's mouth. She sucked him dry and cleaned him with her tongue. When she was done he stumbled to the couch; trying to regain his breath. He looked up when he heard clothing flutter, only to see his wife remove her skirt and undies from her body; her bra had fallen off sometime before. She walked over to him and straddled him and was about to lower herself on his erection when he stopped her.

She couldn't believe this! "Harry James Potter, if you don't let me have some relief, you will become the victim of my Bat-Bogey hex!"

He waited a second to think about this but decided that he wanted to continue his game. "I want you to lay down on your back. You're still being punished for what you did…"he said with mirth in his voice. She gaped at him but did as she was told. She laid down, rather reluctantly. Propping up on her elbows she said, "You better hurry up Mr. Potter or…"

"Or what Mrs. Potter?" He said standing up, putting his hands on his hips. She gave a huge sigh and flopped her upper body back onto the couch. Feeling her husband crawl on top of her she raised her head to meet his. He gave her a chaste kiss that turned into two, three, four, and finally Ginny got back into it. Her hands found their way into his messy raven hair as he began to trace her curves with his. Slowly he traced his way up to her breasts, fondling them.

She gave a low moan into his mouth. She absolutely LOVED it when he played with her breasts. And this time he didn't disappoint. He left the comfort of her lips trailing his way down to her breasts. Coming to her left one he looked up at her. Her lust filled gaze made him smile. He slowly licked the hardening nipple once, twice then took it into his mouth; his left hand squeezing her right. She screamed when she felt his teeth scrape the tip of her nipple and she was sure she had had a small orgasm. She felt him chuckle as he sucked on her appendage; feeling the vibrations of his chuckle made her even wetter and wanting. A few more minutes of homage to the left breast, he released it with a pop and licked his way over to the other; repeating the ministrations, much to her delight.

By the time Harry was done with her breasts, she was heaving and practically pushing him down to where she wanted him the most; he laughed and casted a non verbal _'Incarcerous'_ to bind Ginny's arms above her head.

"HARRY? That's not fair!"

He chuckled and gave her a kiss on the lips, but his hand found its way to her slit and he began to tease her again. She gasped and arched her back, trying to get him to do more down there. "Ginny. You are going to have to wait love. Besides, you're still being punished…" he said with a laugh. She was so angry at him but he entered her with three of his fingers and she gasped and groaned in the same breath. Closing her eyes she reveled in the feeling that was coursing through her.

Harry saw his wife in complete ecstasy. While his fingers pumped her, his thumb found her jewel and started to rub. He felt his member harden again; waiting for a second round. "You like what I'm doing Ginny?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically and took her bottom lip into her mouth, stifling a moan.

"Do you want me to stop?" He said as he stopped his fingers from plundering her passage.

Ginny gasped in frustration. "HARRY! Please!" She saw him bring the fingers that were inside her up to his mouth; licking and sucking them dry. He came back on top of her and kissed her hard and long. She tasted herself on his tongue and got more turned on; if that was even possible. He stopped kissing her and said huskily in her ear. "On your hands and knees babe…"

He got up for her to turn over and prop herself up on her hands and knees. He loved this position because it gave him a lovely view of her ass. He came up behind her and started to rub his hands lovingly across her bum.

She wanted him so badly to continue. She swung her hips back and forth, hoping that he would get the idea but it didn't. The next thing she knew, he had spanked her! She let out a yelp, more of surprise then of pain. He had never spanked her before… Before she could comprehend what was going on and ask him why, he had spanked her again, but on the opposing cheek. This time she yelped but from pleasure.

Harry noticed this too. He was surprised but he thought of another thing he could add to his game. He spanked her again, a little bit harder this time and she screamed in ecstasy. He smiled and rubbed the spot where he had abused. Leaning over her form, he licked the spot between her shoulder blades. "Well it seems little Ginny likes to be spanked… Should I continue?" He said as he rose up and spanked her again resulting in a muffled cry. "I didn't hear you Gin…" He said with another smack and caress of his hand. She screamed again but this time he heard her loud and clear. "YES!"

He smacked her a couple more times before thrusting his very eager member into her core. He groaned as she screamed in rapture. He plundered her hole without abandon.

"AH! HARRY DON'T STOP!" She was finally getting her pussy fucked! Merlin did it ever feel this good? She felt the tingling in her belly and was starting to peak when he stopped. She was about to ask why but he spanked her again! "OH Merlin Harry! I'm coming!" With that he pounded into her with reckless abandon. She screamed her release as he did a few thrusts later. They both saw white light as they came. Both trying to catch their breaths was something that was very hard at the moment. Minutes or years later, they didn't know which, they finally calmed enough to where they could lay on the couch in the aftershocks of their orgasms. Harry managed to release Ginny's hands before they settled onto the couch.

"Harry?" Ginny asked while laying her head on his chest.

"Hmm?" He said with his eyes closed, still trying to regain his breath.

"I have something to tell you…"

He looked down at his wife and waited for her answer.

"You remember I told you I wasn't feeling like myself lately and been sick all the time?"

He nodded, waiting for her to continue as he caressed her hip.

She smiled at his caresses and moaned a little. "Well I went to the healer today and I found out what was wrong with me…"

He sat up and waited. She was smiling that all knowing smile that made him love her so much; but at the same time, made him worry. "Well Gin? Tell me!"

She got up from the couch and turned around and smiled again. "Nuh uh Mr. Potter, not knowing is your punishment!" With that she ran from the room and clambered her way up the stairs; laughing all the way.

It only took Harry a moment for the shock to leave him. "Wait Ginny! What the hell? That's not fair!" He screamed running up the stairs after her naked form. He was on her tails when he was blocked by a shield and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Ginny at their bedroom doorway smiling at him. "Come on Gin! I didn't do anything!"

She laughed while closing the door and locked it. "Exactly! You're being punished for not wrapping the gifts! You know we have to be at mum and dads in thirty minutes!" She yelled at him from behind the door.

He sighed. "Fine! I'll go wrap the gifts and you, my dear, had better come down here and help me! I'm not that great with wrapping paper yet!" He could hear Ginny laughing from behind the door and smiled. He walked down stairs to start wrapping the damn gifts.

Ginny peaked out in the hall to make sure he was gone. She turned back towards the gift that she had apparated there earlier that day. She smiled. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a sky blue sweater she grabbed the gift and walked down stairs.

Harry had put his clothes back on, after he had repair the buttons on his shirt and gathered the gifts in the living room. Setting the paper on the floor next to them he swished his wand to start the wrapping; when he turned to see his wife come towards him. Her hands were behind her back and she smiled. "Do you want your present now or later?"

He laughed. "Do I have an option?"

She smiled and handed him an envelope. His confusion was evident. "Merry Christmas Harry." With that she turned back to the presents to make sure that they were wrapping themselves correctly.

He shrugged his shoulders and opened the envelope. He saw a gray moving picture of a baby. The only reason why he knew what it was because he had seen Bill and Fluer's ultrasound pictures of Victoire. He suddenly put two and two together. His eyes grew wide and he gasped. "Gin? Is this what I think it is?" He asked holding up the moving picture to his wife.

She smiled and walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "We better make the best of Christmas this year love; next year is going to be a lot more hectic…" She said while placing his hand on the small bump forming on her stomach. He smiled and picked her up and spun her around, them laughing again. He safely put his wife down and kissed her with all the love in his being. "Oh Ginny! This is the best Christmas present anyone has given me! Thank you!" He hugged her then gazing at the picture still moving around.

Ginny smiled again. "You're welcome my love. But we do need to get ready to leave. I gave mum and dad a picture too…"

He chuckled and got down on his knees, lifted her sweater to look at her stomach. Kissing it, he caressed it with his fingers, "Hello little guy. I'm your dad. You'll never have to worry about growing up like I did; because me nor your mom is going anywhere…" He kissed the bump again and stood back up to see Ginny with tears in her eyes. He kissed her and hugged her again. She brought her arms around him to complete the embrace. After a few minutes of contentment, Harry pulled away slightly to look at his wife. She did seem to be glowing as pregnant woman should and he smiled again. Then he thought of something. "Are you sure you want to go, I'd rather stay here and make love to my wife some more…"

Ginny chuckled. "I thought I was being punished Mr. Potter…"

Harry laughed again. "Yeah well, now you need to be pampered…" He said nipping at her neck.

She moaned into his chest, but countered, "I would LOVE to be pampered by you right now Mr. Potter but your child wants some of its grandmother's great cooking. How about after?" She said while rubbing his member that was starting to come out and play.

He hissed while biting her neck softly. "It would be my pleasure…"


End file.
